First Kisses
by Melpomene Rose
Summary: Heero sees Relena kissing another man but that's only half of the situation...What's this feeling...was it hurt? Was he hurting? ONE SHOT!


**Hi minna! Here's a little one-shot I've been working on to try and keep my creativity flowing so I can work on chapter 12 of 'Protect Me from What I Want.' I really hope you enjoy this pointless bit of fluff, i sure had fun writing it :-)**

**Please leave a review, it would really make my day!**

**As always, Heero and Relena don't belong to me, and if they did you'd be either watching this or reading it in a manga.**

**

* * *

**

Angrily, Heero slammed the limousine door closed after Relena. He stalked around to the other side and slid inside, slamming that door shut for good measure. Heero Yuy, the Perfect Soldier, was _pissed off_. In fact, he doubted he could recall ever having been so angry.

The evening had started out innocuously enough, yet another gala to celebrate Relena's inauguration as the president of the Earth Sphere United Nation. But halfway through the party, Heero had been leaning against a wall in the shadows, watching the infernal young woman schmooze, it happened. She had been dancing with another young diplomat, something she did at every one of those stupid parties, when the stupid man had kissed her. Not a polite, European kiss on each cheek, but a full bore kiss. _A 'sex kiss.' I'll rip his fucking lips off...then I'll kill him..._the angry man thought to himself as he stood, paralyzed in the shadows. Disgusted, he turned away, desperately trying to ignore the hurt welling up in his chest. So quickly did he turn, however, that he missed one critical point.

As soon as the man had released her, Relena had brought back her arm and punched the man square in the face. She punched him, her fury lending her strength. Then she made her way to the ladies room with as much dignity as she could. Once safely inside, she burst into hot, angry tears. _How could he! That fucking piece of shit! That was my first kiss..._she sobbed, remembering the stunned look of hurt on Heero's face before he turned and disappeared. _Does he care? Is that what that face meant?_ She blew her nose loudly, finished with her tears and determined to return to the party looking none the worse for wear. After carefully fixing her make up, Relena smiled an overly bright false smile and left the bathroom.

Heero stayed out of sight for the rest of the night, though still dilligently guarding his charge even though all he wanted to do was go home and have a few strong drinks. He watched from the balcony as she reemerged from the ladies' room, looking none the worse for wear. She looked a bit dishevled, but so beautiful it made his teeth ache. Her dark gold hair was pinned in a simple chignon at the back of her head, he longed to pull out the pins and run his fingers through the hair he just knew was soft as silk. Her make-up was simple, as was her navy blue gown. Strapless, the satin clung to her breasts and hugged her tiny waist before flaring out at her hips. The dark color (his favorite) emphasized her creamy complexion and brought out the deep violet her eyes. The simple diamond jewelry she wore sparkled, and he was unable to take his eyes off her. In short, Relena was a vision. Heero grimaced as he watched a middle aged man sweep her onto the dance floor. He was disgusted with himself. A man like himself, lacking in the cultured manners and awkward in most every social situation, could never be the kind of man Relena could love. Not that he deserved her, but that was beside the point. He bit back an angry growl as she smiled at something the man had said, but smirked when he saw that the smile never touched her eyes.

_My hand hurts so much!_ Relena thought as she danced with Representative Chalmers of L4 colony. The middle-aged man was kind enough, though his jokes were tasteless and excruciatingly unfunny. Minutes crawled by like molasses as she smiled convincingly at another of Chalmers' awful jokes. Blessedly, the waltz ended and Relena went to find the host of the gala. She had had enough; she was tired, angry, and her hand really hurt. After making her excuses to the host with as much grace and aplomb as she could muster, she went to find Heero.

He was hiding on the darkened balcony, away from guests but close enough to keep an eye on her. She dreaded speaking with him after the kissing incident, but it was a necessary evil if she wanted to go home.

"Heero, I'd like to go home now," she spoke softly, avoiding his eyes. Resentment fairly radiated from him, and it made her uneasy.

"Hn," was all he said before he brushed past her, heading for the coat check. His hand brushed her arm and he tried to ignore the rush of something akin to electricity that coursed through his body. He doubted she felt the sizzle where his skin had grazed her own; at the same time hoping she felt it too. Heero angrily shook his head and continued walking.

It took all her control not to grab the hand that accidentally brushed her arm and kiss its owner breathless. Relena trembled slightly, trying to ignore the electricity that ran through her body to pool in her abdomen. It was always like that when he touched her, his touch was molten and it made her knees weak. She rubbed her arm absently as she followed him, hoping against hope that he had felt it too. He probably didn't. Heero had never shown an interest in her beyond what was required of him; it broke her heart but she was a realist. He could never, and would never love her.

The ride back to the mansion was uncomfortably silent. Heero was livid, his hands clenched so tight that his knuckles turned white. He chanced a glance at Relena, who stared out the window with blank eyes. She looked...defeated. Something was wrong, so he chanced a question.

"What's wrong?" He asked flatly, as he pulled his constricting bow tie loose and trying to look nonchalant.

"Nothing," she replied, her voice as far away as her eyes. She rubbed the knuckles on her right hand absently. The small gesture was not lost on Heero, Relena rarely fidgeted.

"Then why are you fidgeting?"

"My hand hurts."

"Why?" He couldn't stop himself from asking such a stupid question; it was obvious she didn't want to answer.

"I punched Senator Weinstein," she replied, sounding tired. At this point, the only thing Relena wanted to do was get home, have a hot bath, and go to bed.

Heero's eyes widened imperceptibly, wasn't Senator Weinstein the one who had kissed her? Why would she hit the person who kissed her?

He was about to open his mouth to ask, but she cut him off.

"Look Heero, you have the emotional capacity of a block of wood, you wouldn't understand." Relena was furious, "Just because I danced with the bastard doesn't mean I wanted to be manhandled!"

"You didn't want him to kiss you?" He was rather taken aback by her outburst. From all of the research he had done, he had assumed that women loved to be kissed by handsome young rich men. Women, especially the one sitting next to him in the car, were really confusing.

"Of course not! Why would I want to give my first kiss to such a pompous, stuck up asshole!"

"You'd never been kissed before?" Surprised, he scooted a little closer to her. He had never kissed someone or been kissed by someone before either, but that didn't seem strange at all. Relena never having been kissed before, now that was a concept he had trouble wrapping his brain around.

"No, I hadn't," she choked out, angry tears filling her eyes again. The only person she had wanted to kiss or to kiss her saw her as a job; and here he was, interrogating her about it.

She looked so heartbroken and lost as she stared at the scenery rushing past. The tears in her eyes glittered like the diamonds hanging from her slender neck. It took his breath away.

"What are first kisses supposed to be like?" He asked her quietly, suddenly afraid. Afraid of what he didn't know, but the fear was there. He realized, he was afraid of Relena laughing at his obviously naive and childish question.

Relena turned to look at him, her bright eyes filled with surprise. _Heero has never kissed someone either? Does that mean...?_

"Special...warm? I don't really know..." She trailed off as his fathomless eyes stared into hers. They had closed the distance between them, and now they were barely touching. She could feel the heat of his body and the rapid beating of his pulse at the base of his throat.

Heero raised a shaking hand to her cheek, bringing her face close to his. He was terrified, his heart pounded so loudly that he was sure she could hear it. Relena blinked before she covered his hand with her own.

"Relena, I..." He couldn't finish; he was too scared. She hadn't moved away in disgust, instead she had touched _him. _ _Does this mean...?_ She was trembling, so he rested his other hand on her bare shoulder as if to steady her.

Throwing caution to the wind, Relena closed the distance between them and pulled his mouth down to her own. His mouth was so gentle and warm, she thought she would melt right there in his arms. _Feels like home..._he thought.

_

* * *

_**please review, your reviews bring joy and cookies into the lives of thousands of children every year. :-)**_  
_


End file.
